Conflicting Love
by NitronKing
Summary: Lately Applebloom has been having strange dreams causing her to get new feelings towards a pony she never expected. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

NitronKing: What is up fan fiction how are you all todaaaaaaaaaaaay? I was just busy whipping the only real son I've ever hayd duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Jk. I hope you all will enjoy this story. I don't know how long it will be but I will probably take ideas from you the viewers to see how the story goes. I have some of it planned out but I could use a bit of help. So please review and give me any ideas you have for the story and always remember. Brony on and love and tolerate. I've had this idea for about a week now and I finally decided to get it out of my head by writing it down and sending it to fanfiction. Since I've seen that Applebloom doesn't have many romance stories and I think that this couple would be more adorable than a teddy bear wrapped in puppies sitting next to Fluttershy.

_It was a bright and beautiful day in Ponyville with birds flying in the clouds alongside the pegasi, gorgeous flowers blooming in the fields and somehow in the trees (rewatch may the best pet win), the apples on the trees were ready to be taken down, it was a perfect day for the young crusader who was at the moment inside of the tree house that she built so that the Cutie Mark Crusaders could have a place to hangout whenever they wanted but that was not the reason the Applebloom was there. She was currently sitting on the floor, snuggling the pony that was next to her who she had been dreaming of for weeks now. The two were right now watching the sun as it started to set._

"_Beautiful" Applebloom said unable to think of a better word._

"_I guess but I know one thing that's a lot more beautiful" The pony next to her said making Applebloom's face turn a very dark shade of red._

"_Really? What's that?" Applebloom asked trying to be cute by playing innocent._

_The pony chuckled knowingly "You of course"_

_The two faced each other, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, and both leaning forward until their lips were just an inch away._

Applebloom woke up instantly from the strange dream. _Why do I keep dreaming about being with…._

Applebloom was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Applebloom breakfast is ready. Better get it before Ah let Winona have it" Applejack said through the door.

"O-okay, I'll be out in a minute" Applebloom said doing her best not to be nervous hoping Applejack wouldn't notice her stutter. She heard the sound of footsteps go down the hall before letting out a sad sigh. _Why do I keep having these dreams? What's wrong with me?_

At breakfast Applejack noticed that Applebloom had been strangely quiet the past few weeks and was just flipping her eggs over and over. Usually she would be hyper and would have already been gone to go hang out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. "Applebloom are you alright?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine" Was the only response she got from Applebloom who continued messing with her food, not making eye contact with her. Something was up.

"Applebloom I'm your sister. You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah" Applebloom said quickly wanting to avoid talking. "I'm not that hungry anyways, I'll see you after school." And with that Applebloom left leaving a confused Applejack to wonder what could be wrong with the little filly.

_This isn't like Applebloom at all. She's never like this. What could be wrong with her? _She let out a sigh. "Please be alright Applebloom"

Applebloom couldn't stand to be around Applejack right now especially after having those dreams that still scared her but made her feel happier than she had ever been. _Why do I keep having dreams like this? Maybe I'm going insane, or maybe I'm just a freak waiting to be locked up. Why am I starting to fall in love with…? _"Ouch" Applebloom said as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that she had accidently bumped into Big Mac. "Oh sorry big brother, I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going" Applebloom said hoping that would be enough so that she could get going but as she tried to go around Big Mac brought out a hoof blocking her path.

"Why weren't you paying attention to where you were going?"

Applebloom couldn't tell him the truth that she was distracting with thinking about….. but she couldn't lie to him either. "I just have a lot on my mind is all; it's no big deal honest"

"It doesn't look like it from the way you sound so nervous and evasive" Big Mac said.

Applebloom let out a sigh. Her siblings could always tell when she was lying or trying to hide something from them or somepony. "I just really don't want to talk about it. Can I please just go to school?" She asked trying to get around but Big Mac brought his hoof in front of her again.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you" He said sternly.

Applebloom knew that she was cornered. Big Mac was not the pony who backed off from something especially when it came to his family. Maybe she could just tell him part of the truth. "Well I've been having these dreams that are kinda weird"

"What kind of dreams are they?" He asked curious.

Applebloom gulped while pacing a hoof on the ground nervously. "Well I've having these dreams about me and…. a pony that I know and in the dreams we're always watching a sunset, talking about how much we care about each other and then…"

"Eeyup?" Big Mac encouraged.

"And then… we lean forward and are about to kiss and then I always wake up" Applebloom finished hoping that she didn't have to explain any more than she already had to her brother about the strange dreams and the strange feelings she was having.

"So you've acting different because you have a crush on somepony?"

Applebloom nodded. "So can I go now?"

"Eeyup but only after you tell me one more thing"

Applebloom gulped quite loudly. What could he want to know? "W-what?" She hoped that he would just ask something like how long had she had these dreams or why hadn't told her siblings about her crush. But what he did ask was the last question she wanted him to ask.

"What's his name?"

And with that she couldn't control the tears that formed in her eyes as they started to fall down the side of her face. She got down on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Big Mac was confused for a few seconds. All he asked was what the name of her crush was so why was she crying? He knelt down beside her and put a hoof around her hoping to calm her down as much as he could. "Come on it can't be that bad" He tried to reassure her but the sobs got a bit louder.

"How would you know?" She managed to gasp out as the tears continued to roll down her face. "I'm a freak"

"You're not a freak little sis. Everypony goes through this. It's normal to have a crush on somepony" He said hoping that that would make her cheer up.

"There is no he"

Big Mac was confused. There wasn't a colt? Then how could she…. The realization hit him harder than a grand piano falling on top of somepony's head. "It's a she isn't it?"

For a moment Applebloom just continued to sob until finally she managed to slowly nod her head. She was sure that he would call her a freak or just abandon her but he did something completely different. He laughed.

"Liking a mare isn't as uncommon as ya think sis. You know Lyra and Bon-Bon right? They're both mares but they're together"

Applebloom considered this for a bit. Yeah it couldn't be that bad to like another mare.

_But it is bad depending on the mare you like._

"So do you think that you can tell me what her name is? Is it Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo?"

She thought for a while of whether she should tell him who it was. _Maybe I should tell him. I shouldn't have to keep it a secret from my family._

_Yet you're keeping it a secret from your sister. _The voice in her head was right. If she couldn't tell her sister then how could she tell her brother?

_You can't. Just like Scootaloo you're just a big chicken._

Applebloom looked up at her brother and finally made her decision. "Do you Pinkie Promise to not tell anypony?"

Big Mac chuckled. "Cross mah heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye" He said doing the movements.

Applebloom let out a long sigh readying herself to tell somepony about the feelings she had.

_You're a freak and he'll think the same._

"The pony in my dreams is….."

AN: CLIFFHANGER.

Guru: Ha. Nice.

NitronKing: Thank you Super Kami Guru. Sorry for sticking you guys with a cliffhanger but I felt this would be a good place to end this chapter. So tell me what you think and tell me anything you think I could improve on or fix, etc. And now questions: Who does Applebloom like? (Not Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo. It's also not an OC or background character. Oh what the hay it's one of the mane six. Tehehe). One hundred brohoofs to whoever figures out who Applebloom has been having dreams of. And before anypony says in a review: EW you can't have a kid like one of the mane six that's being a pedophile. So it's fine for Spike to like Rarity (who is the oldest of the six) but not Applebloom (who is close to the same age as Spike) to like one of the mane six think about that while I finish My Little Dashie. Curse these ponies they drive me to cry. And I hope that no matter which of the mane six she likes will stop anypony from reading the rest of this story. Brony on.


	2. Chapter 2

NitronKing: Woohoo chapter two is here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know that I did. First off:

The Legend of Derpy: Thanks for the help; I'll try to work on that in future chapters.

caelan1: … You'll find out in either chapter three or four.

NitronKing: Once again I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains excessive amounts of trolling and sibling cuteness.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Applebloom was now lying down on the ground with her hooves covering her face waiting for Big Mac to call her a freak or run off in disgust and tell everypony about her crush. She moved her hooves just enough so that she could take a peek at her brother's face and saw that he had a sympathetic smile on his face. "W-well, aren't y-ya gonna call me a f-freak?" Applebloom asked between sobs.

Big Mac's smile didn't falter as he sat down next to his little sister and put a hoof over her to comfort her "Nope."

Applebloom was extremely confused. Why hadn't he called her a freak and why was he comforting her like it was normal? "Why?"

He just let out a small chuckle "Ah admit that it's a little strange but everypony is strange in their own way. So when are ya going to tell her?"

Applebloom was silent for a few minutes. _**Yes Applebloom when will you tell her? **_The voice in her head taunted her. "Ah can't. If I tell her how I feel she'll never want me to be around her. She'll hate me ah just know it" Applebloom started to sob a bit louder.

"Ah know that ah can't speak for her but A'm sure that if you told her she would at least respect it and ya never know; she just might have the same feelings towards ya but don't let that get your hopes up. Whether she returns your feeling or not ya need to tell her or you'll regret it for the rest of your like."

Applebloom fell silent once again. _**If you do tell her you'll regret it more when she calls you a freak and you know that, **_The voice continued to taunt her. "Ah'll think about it" She finally said.

Big Mac knew that this was the most he was going to get out of her, "Well ya better get along or you'll be late for school."

Applebloom nodded and was just about to leave but stopped to give her brother a hug. "Thanks big brother, you're the best."

"Really? You think I'm better than _her_?" He asked teasingly which embarrassed the little filly.

"Big Mac" Applebloom said with a blush.

"Aim just easing ya. Now get to school."

Applebloom nodded and began the walk to school with many thoughts. Could I actually tell her how I feel? Would she return the feeling that I have? _**Why ask a question that you know the answer to? **_The voice asked mockingly. She wanted to tell the voice off, tell it that it didn't know anything but she knew that it was right. She couldn't tell her how she felt and even if she did, her feelings wouldn't be returned. Why would she ever like me?

Big Mac watched as Applebloom walked towards her school feeling sorry that she had to go through something like this and at such a young age. He knew that he had to help her as much as he could but he did need to work at the moment. After careful thinking he began his walk back to the barn.

*Takes place right after Applebloom leaves the barn*

Applejack was extremely worried for Applebloom. One day she had been happy and ecstatic but then the next morning she was quiet and secretive. Had she just had a really bad dream that scared her? No, she would have told them about it if it was just a bad dream. Maybe she snuck out that night to hang out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell to try and get their cutie marks and something bad happened? Why couldn't Applebloom just tell them what was bothering her? Applejack recalled the moments right after the Cutie Pox incident.

_Applejack had just finished another long and hard working day of apple bucking. She was sweating immensely and her hooves were shaking slightly from exhaustion. She couldn't wait to get back to the barn to unwind on her bed and sleep for the rest of the night. Just as she was about to go into her room she thought of Applebloom and decided to check up on her. As she got to her little sister's room she knocked on the door "Applebloom can ah come in?" She asked politely._

"_Sure" She heard through the door. She opened the door and saw Applebloom lying down on her bed with a sad look on her face. It nearly broke Applejack's heart to see Applebloom like this and all she could do was walk next to the bed and put a hoof on her little sister's shoulder, "What's wrong sugarcube?"_

_Applebloom was silent for a moment until she simply mumbled "I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Ah'm not leaving until ya tell me what's bothering ya" Applejack said stubbornly. She wasn't going to just walk away when her little sister was upset about something and Applebloom probably realized that two because she let out a sigh of defeat. _

"_Okay fine. Ah guess part of it is that even after everything that happened Ah still didn't get my actual cutie mark," Applebloom explained._

"_Part of it?" Applejack asked curious._

"_Ya know how ah said that ah wanted to get a cutie mark so that ah wouldn't get teased all the time at school?"_

"_Of course, ya only complained about it every second of each day," Applejack teased earing a giggle from the little filly._

"_Okay ah get it. That was true but it wasn't the whole truth. The actual reason ah want to get my cutie mark so much is because… Ah'm jealous of ya."_

_Applejack was confused. Why would Applebloom be jealous of her? Just because she had her cutie mark and Applebloom didn't? "Jealous of what?"_

"_You're the most respected pony in the entire town and everypony looks up to ya. But me; ah don't have that. Ah've heard ponies say that A'm a walking disaster when they thought ah couldn't hear them. Ponies always look down on my but everypony loves ya. Ah always would tell myself if ah finally got my cutie mark then ponies might start to look up to me and respect me like they do to ya. Ah hated being in ma big sister's shadow" Applebloom explained leaving Applejack dumbfounded. _

_She never knew that Applebloom had been jealous of her this whole time. She had no idea what to say so she simply gave her little sister the biggest hug she had ever given her in her whole life, tears sliding down the side of her face. "Ah'm so sorry ah made ya feel like ya weren't important. You're so much more important than ya think. And ya better give me the names of the jerks who said those rude things about ya so that ah can buck them right in the head. They're just jealous that they can never be as amazing as ya are," Applejack said still holding her little sister in a hug that Applebloom had gladly returned._

"_Thanks big sis," Applebloom managed to say through the tears that were dropping down her own face as well._

_Applejack quickly got an idea while having a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh Applebloom do ya think that ya could remind me of where you're the most ticklish." _

_Before Applebloom had a chance to process what her sister meant, Applejack immediately began to tickle (or poke since they don't have hands) Applebloom's stomach making her squirm around while laughing. "Applejack please stop" She said through her laughs._

"_Not until ya say you're sorry for keeping secrets from me."_

"_Okay Ah'm sorry."_

"_Ah'm sorry ah couldn't hear ya with ya with ya moving around and laughing so much," Applejack playfully remarked._

"_Ah'm sorry" Applebloom said much louder._

"_Good now say that ya love dresses."_

"_Never"_

"_Say it" Applejack said tickling her even faster._

"_Okay ah love dresses."_

_Applejack finally ceased tickling the filly giving her some air. "Applebloom ah want ya to promise me that if ya ever have a problem or something is bothering ya; tell me so that ah can help ya and be there for ya."_

"_Cross mah heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye," Applebloom said while doing the movements._

_Applejack gave another hug to the young filly. "Ah love ya Applebloom."_

"_Ah love ya too sis"_

Applebloom had Pinkie Promised that if she ever had something bothering her that she would tell Applejack. But for the past few weeks Applebloom would rarely speak at all. Why would she break her promise? Her thought were interrupted by Big Mac coming into the kitchen. "Oh hey big brother did ya happen to see Applebloom?" Something seemed a bit off with Big Mac but Applejack couldn't quite put her hoof on what it could be.

"Yeah ah did. Listen we need to talk."

"What about? Is Applebloom alright?" She asked concerned for her little sister.

"Applebloom's the one ah need to talk to ya about. Ah found her while she was on her way to school and ah found out what's been bothering her so much."

"Wait she told ya but not me?" Applejack asked with a mix of shock and a bit of anger "Applebloom Pinkie Promised that she would tell me if anything was ever bothering her but she avoids me and tells ya?"

"Don't be mad at her, she's just going through a really hard time right now. And before ya ask, ah can't tell ya what's been bothering her because ah Pinkie Promised her that ah wouldn't say," Big Mac explained.

"She Pinkie Promised she would tell me though but then again ah didn't give her a time for her ta tell me," Applejack said in defeat.

"She'll tell ya in time but right now she has a lot on her mind and needs to figure things out."

"Ah guess, let's go. We got apples to buck." The two headed out of the barn while Applejack let out a sigh. _Ah hope that she'll be alright._

NitronKing: Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Tuesday and you're probably wondering where the trolling was. You'll figure it out in the third of fourth chapter. Oh yeah I finished My Little Dashie. Now pardon me as I find the jerk who wrote that story that made me cry that much. Please review and tell me what you think and tell me anything you think I can improve or work on. Brony on.


	3. Chapter 3

NitronKing: Hello everypony and welcome to the third chapter of Conflicting Love. I promised you that you would find out who the identity of Applebloom's crush in either this chapter or the next. The identity is revealed in this chapter but you will have to keep an eye out to catch it. And as a warning there is possible foreshadowing in this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy and as always Brony on.

The walk to school felt like ages for Applebloom as she thought about what to do about her feelings. _Should ah tell her how ah feel or should ah just give her hints? Maybe ah could make her a really nice and romantic dinner or take her out to a nice restaurant. _

_**Ug you two aren't even together and you're already making date plans.**_

_It won't be a date, it'll just be a fun time for us to hang out and spend time together._

_**Just you and the pony you like, alone, having dinner; yeah that doesn't sound like a date at all.**_

_It won't be a date; ah just want to give her small hints about how ah feel without having to actually tell her. Maybe ah could get her a really nice gift or maybe ah could just give her some flowers; she would love that._

_**Yeah I'm sure that she'll just love the flowers, until she eats them that is.**_

_Ah could just get her some really good tasting flowers then. Oh ah know, ah can write her a poem._

_**Ooh a poem, maybe you could get help from the millions of other poems ponies have made. That's what everypony does when they like somepony. If you're actually going to go through with telling her then at least do something unoriginal.**_

Just as she was about to make some kind of comeback she heard two voices yell out her name in unison. Applebloom turned around and saw her two best friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell running up to her. "Oh hey Scootaloo, hey Sweetie Bell. What's up and why are your manes so messy?" Applebloom asked.

"Scootaloo here thought that we could get our cutie marks in parasailing again but thought that this time we shouldn't use our hooves and we ended up crashing into a tree," Sweetie Bell explained giving Scootaloo a glare.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Parasailing's lame anyways. What we need to do is something more cool like cliff diving."

"Yeah that sounds cool," Applebloom said absent mindly while looking forward as they walked.

Sweetie Bell gave her a shocked look, "Cool? That's dangerous not cool."

"Oh well ah meant um it's cool because uh, it would probably teach Scootaloo a lesson that we shouldn't do dangerous stuff so much," Applebloom said hoping that her friends wouldn't notice how nervous she was. It seemed like they didn't since Scootaloo was glaring at her while Sweetie Bell was doing her best to not laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny. Do you have any better ideas?" Scootaloo asked sarcastically. Applebloom thought for a bit until she got an idea that could buy her some time from friends suspecting anything.

"How about we have a race to the school to see if we can get our cutie marks in being fast like Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo instantly perked up and had already started running as fast as she could to the school yelling behind her "Eat my dust losers."

"Come on Applebloom we can't lose to her" Sweetie Bell said chasing after Scootaloo.

Applebloom let out a sigh of relief that her plan actually worked. She started to run while starting to feel a bit guilty from having to lie to her best friends.

_**You can call them your best friends and yet you can't trust them with your secret?**_

_Ah want to trust them with it but ah know that Scootaloo will tell somepony. Ah don't want to lose them as friends if ah tell them._

_**You told your brother and he didn't think differently of you. Then again he probably just said all of that stuff just so that you would feel better and probably told **_**her **_**about your feeling. **_

_He wouldn't do that. He Pinkie Promised that he would wouldn't tell anypony about it and nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise._

_**Didn't you Pinkie Promise your sister that if anything was ever bothering you, you would tell her no matter what it was?**_

_But ah can't tell her. It's bad enough that it's a mare that ah like but the fact that it's her makes it way worse. How could I tell my sister about how I feel?_

_**My point exactly. If you tell her then she'll never want you to be around. You know that she'll never return your feelings. But if you don't tell her than you would be breaking your promise and like you said nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise. **_

For the second time that day she had nothing to say as tears rolled down her face knowing that the voice was right. She had promised that she would tell her sister whenever anything was bothering her but ever since she had the dreams she had completely avoided her sister. _But ah can't tell her about it or she'll think ah'm a freak._

_**Why wouldn't she think you're a freak when you are one?**_

Applebloom looked ahead and saw the school in the distance. She wiped the tears out of her eyes as best as she could so that her friends wouldn't suspect anything. After a couple more minutes she finally got to the school out of breath with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell waiting for her.

"Wow you're getting pretty slow Applebloom. What took you so long?" Scootaloo asked with a smug but playful grin.

_**Yes what did take you so long?**_

"Ah'm just pretty tired is all. Ah didn't get that much sleep last night," Applebloom said giving part of the truth.

Sweetie Bell didn't look very convinced, "Then why are your eyes watery and your face wet? Were you crying?"

Now Applebloom was starting to sweat from being so nervous, "Oh um on the way up here ah tripped on a rock and it had hurt a lot is all."

Even Scootaloo didn't look convinced at this point, "Applebloom we're your friends right?"

_**Yes Applebloom aren't they your friends?**_

"Of course you two are my friends why wouldn't ya be?" Applebloom was getting more nervous. _Do they know that something's up?_

"Then why are you acting like you're hiding something from us?" Sweetie Bell asked.

_**Yeah Applebloom it's not like you're hiding anything from them right?**_

Applebloom knew that she was trapped. She couldn't lie to them but she couldn't tell them the whole truth. "Ah'll tell ya both at the tree house after school. Ah just don't want anypony to know about it."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell wanted to know more about what Applebloom was hiding from them but knew that if she told them now then others would overhear them so they decided to drop it. "Okay but you better tell us or else," Scootaloo said.

The three walked into the classroom unknown to the fact that two ponies had eavesdropped on them. "After school? Oh we can't have that now can we? She should tell everypony before school's over," One of the ponies said.

"I don't know about this, this seems a little bit too mean," The other pony said nervously.

"Hey don't be going weak on me Silver Spoon. She's going to pay for what she and her two loser friends did to me. I was supposed to be in charge of the newspaper team but noooo they had to ruin it and get me covered in ink. And what better way than to get back at her then to force her to reveal her biggest secret in front of the entire class," Diamond Tiara said angrily.

"But that was just an accident. They didn't mean for that to happen."

"I don't care if they did it on purpose or not. They will pay. Their blank flanks remember? Applebloom humiliated me so I'm going to humiliate her."

*One hour later*

The first lesson was finally over and so far Applebloom had been sitting alone trying to think of what she should do about her feelings until she heard hoof steps from behind her. She looked around and noticed Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell but they had saddlebags on. "What's with the saddlebags?"

"You mean the saddlebags that we were wearing when we caught up to you?" Scootaloo said with a deadpan look.

"Oh ah'm sorry ah didn't really notice. Anyway what are they for?"

"Today's show and tell remember?" Sweetie Bell reminded her.

"Great, another chance for Diamond Tiara to somehow humiliate me"

"Did somepony say my name?"

The crusaders turned and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking over.

"What do you two want?" Scootaloo asked with a glare "How about you just leave?"

"Why do you want us to leave? We just wanted to give our sympathies to Applebloom" Diamond Tiara said with a fake sympathetic smile.

"Why?" Applebloom deadpanned wanting her to just get to the point.

"Well on our way over to school we couldn't help but overhear what you and your brother were talking about," She said with a sinister smile.

Applebloom's eyes widened. Did she know about the dreams? "W-w-w-hat do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean. And I think it would be such a shame if your sister found out about it"

Applebloom now had a look of absolute terror. _Diamond Tiara knows! How could this get any worse?_

_**You really should not have said that.**_

_Why?_

_**Because every time somepony says that things always get worse.**_

"But I think I could keep it a secret from her if you do just one little thing"

"W-w-w-w-what?" Applebloom was now beyond mortified. What could Diamond Tiara possibly want her to do?

_**Wouldn't it be worth it no matter what it is? If you don't do what she wants then she'll tell Applejack and I know that you don't want that.**_

"Since you don't have anything for show and tell I guess you could just tell the class that so that you have something for it"

_**I told you so. You shouldn't have asked if things could get worse. But what will you do? If you don't do what she says then your sister will find out how you feel but if you do then your whole class will find out. Your choice.**_

Applebloom was torn. What could she do? _Why can't things just make sense?_

_**Make sense, oh what fun is there in making sense?**_

"….Fine"

Diamond Tiara grew a satisfied smirk "I knew that you would listen to reason. See you at show and tell"

And with that the two walked away leaving a horrified Applebloom and a confused Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. "What did she mean Applebloom?"

Applebloom was silent and just stared at the ground. "…You'll find out in show and tell" Applebloom walked over to the classroom leaving behind her friends.

_Why? Of all the ponies to hear it, it had to be Diamond Tiara. Why?_

_**Because life is cruel and the sooner you realize it the better.**_

NitronKing: … Okay I want everypony to be totally honest. On a scale of 1 to 10 how cruel do you think I'm being to Applebloom? Next chapter: Applebloom will tell her class about the feelings she has and is comforted by her brother. How will it all go down? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you don't know who Applebloom's crush is by the end of the chapter then something weird is going on. Anyways enjoy chapter 4.**

Applebloom was now running back home with tears coming down her face hoping that Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell weren't following her. Her hopes were diminished when she heard them both calling out her name. She started to run faster and took a turn trying to shake them off. Why did Diamond Tiara have to overhear her tell her brother about her feelings for her sister? Applebloom finally made it to the barn not noticing Big Mac on the way.

"Hey little sis why are you back from school so early?" He asked before noticing her running by with tears in her eyes. Had something happened in school? Did she tell Applejack the truth and was rejected? Whatever happened he was going to help her no matter what.

Applebloom didn't even acknowledge her brother as she ran past him heading to the house. As soon as she got inside she ran up to her room and shut it behind her. She then headed to her bed and started sobbing into her pillow.

_**Are you really going to cry like it's the end of the world? So what if a few of your classmates know about your secret, at least Applejack doesn't know.**_

_But both of my best friends know about it now. How can I ever show my face around them? I'm a freak and now they know it too._

Before the voice was able to say anything else, Applebloom heard a knock on her door. "Applebloom what happened? Are you alright?" She heard her brother say.

Applebloom wasn't in the mood to talk to anypony right now so she just ignored him hoping that he would just leave. Applebloom heard more knocking but a different voice spoke this time "Applebloom are you okay sis?" She heard Applejack say.

"I'm fine," Applebloom lied trying to not cry more than she already had.

"Applebloom what aren't ya telling me? I thought we promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other," Applejack said worried.

"Ah don't want to talk about it," Applebloom said stubbornly but she knew that it was pointless to not tell anymore.

"Applebloom we're both really worried about ya. Please can we come in?"

Applebloom sat for a bit longer on her bed thinking of what to do. _Maybe I should tell her the truth. I did promise her that I would tell her anything that was ever bothering me._

_**You actually think that, that will work out? What makes you think that she'll ever return the feelings you have? I say that you should only tell her half of the truth. Tell her that you do have a crush on somepony but don't tell her who it actually is. That way you can tell if she does have any feelings for you based on how she reacts to you liking somepony.**_

"Sure" Applebloom said reluctantly granting entrance for her siblings. They both walked through and saw how upset she was by the tears that were still rolling down the side of her face.

"What happened?" Big Mac asked.

"Ah went to school and well, Diamond Tiara walked over and said that, she heard what I told you earlier and she, made me tell the whole class about it," Applebloom explained hiding as much as she could while Applejack was in the room. Big Mac's face was simply anger at the fact that Diamond Tiara had made Applebloom reveal her secret to her whole class while Applejack had a look of pure rage.

"Okay that's it, that kid is getting the bucking of a lifetime," Applejack said angrily just about to head out of the room but was stopped by Big Mac.

"Ah'm mad too sis but hurting her isn't going to do anything"

Applejack knew that he was right but still wanted to kick that little brat in the head for making her little sister cry like that. "Fine. But Applebloom why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Applebloom gulped. _Should I do it? Should I tell her what's really going on?_

_**Of course not. Just lie and say that you like some random colt that you met a while age.**_

_But I don't want to have to lie to her more._

_**And you think that telling her will have better results than lying to her? You know how she'll react if you tell her the truth. All the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take.**_

Applebloom let out a reluctant sigh. "Okay the truth is that… I've been having weird dreams for the past few weeks."

"Weird dreams? Like what?"

"Well, Ah'm always watching a sunset with… a pony that ah know and ah always wake up right before… before we kiss," Applebloom admitted sweating like crazy. So far so good.

"So that's what you've been hiding? Why wouldn't ya tell me about that?" Applejack asked confused.

"Because, ah was scared of what you would think"

"Why would you be scared of what ah think about you liking somepony?"

"Well because…"

_**If you tell her then she'll be afraid of you and will never want you around her.**_

"Because ah was afraid that if ah told you about it that ya would be overprotective of me," Applebloom lied.

"Applebloom you don't have to worry about that. Ah promise that ah won't be overprotective but do you think I could at least know his name?"

"His name? His name is uh… Wheeljack"

"Wheeljack? That's a bit of strange name. What's he like?" Applejack asked curious.

Big Mac said nothing but did have a disappointed look on his face that Applejack didn't see.

"He um likes to build stuff and he's nice and funny" Applebloom said while feeling a bit guilty from lying to her sister again.

"Well he sounds pretty nice. Do you think that we could meet him some time? And when did ya meet him?"

"Well ah met him when ah was with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell near the Everfree Forest and ah met him there while he was looking for something for a project he was working on. And ah guess that ah could try to see if he could come over sometime"

"Can't wait to meet him. Ah hope you two end up together. And Applebloom you better not keep anything from me alright?"

"Okay."

Applejack gave her sister a hug before leaving the room while Big Mac stayed behind still giving Applebloom the same look.

"Ah want to tell her really but ah just can't yet. You saw how she acted when ah told her about 'Wheeljack'. She looked happy that ah like somepony but ah can't tell her, ah just can't" Applebloom said with tears starting to slide down her face once again.

Big Mac walked over to her and put a comforting hoof over her and puller her into a hug. "Ah know that you're scared to tell her but you can't lie to her forever."

"Ah know ah'm just not ready to tell her yet, Ah will though but ah just don't know when."

"Good, oh and the best ya could come up with was Wheeljack?" Big Mac teased.

Applebloom's cheeks reddened as she tried to sink into her bed. "It was the first thing ah could think of."

"Ah don't think it'll take too long for her to notice that they both have jack in their names," He pointed out. "And ah think ya should talk to your friends though, they already know about it and ah wouldn't be surprised if they're on their way here."  
Applebloom let out a reluctant sigh just before she heard knocking from downstairs. Applebloom slowly got out of her bed and went down to the front door. She opened it to see both of her friends standing outside looking exhausted.

"Hey Applebloom are you okay?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yeah you ran off before we could talk to you about it," Scootaloo said.

Applebloom didn't say a word as she looked down ashamed. "How about we go to the clubhouse?" Sweetie offered. All Applebloom did was nod and walked toward the clubhouse behind her two friends. It felt like years getting to the clubhouse as she kept thinking the same thing over and over in her head. _This is the last time I'll ever get to talk with them._

_**As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think that they are going to abandon you. They wouldn't have come all the way to find you if they were going to just ditch you.**_

Finally they had made it to the clubhouse with Scootaloo standing at the door just in case Applebloom tried to run off like earlier. Sweetie Bell was standing next to the window while Applebloom stood in the middle of the room. None of them spoke for several minutes not sure where to start. Eventually Scootaloo broke the silence with a cough. "So, is it true what you said?"

Applebloom continued to stare at the ground afraid to look either of her friends in the eyes but she managed a small nod. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that both of her friends her slowly walking towards her. She braced herself to be beaten up and called a freak but was surprised when they each hugged her and laughed. "Wh-what's so funny?" She asked confused.

"That's what you were hiding from us? Rainbow Dash has always treated me like a sister and ah used to have a huge crush on her," Scootaloo admitted.

"At least she wasn't your actual sister" Applebloom muttered.

"We don't think you're weird for it, you two would actually be pretty cute together," Sweetie Bell said making Applebloom blush from embarrassment.

"So you still want to be my friends?"

"Totally, the Cutie Mark Crusaders never leave a member behind. Besides this gives us an excuse to try and get our cutie marks in match making. You two will be together in no time," Scootaloo said confidently.

"Thanks, but ah really doubt she has feelings for me like that."

"What makes you say that?" Sweetie asked.

"Well ah tried to tell her but instead ah told her that ah had been having dreams about somepony named… Wheeljack"

Scootaloo tried her best to hold in a laugh but failed as she lay on the ground. Sweetie stopped her by kicking her in the side. "Okay but why does that make you think she doesn't like you?"

"Well she asked what he was like and even wanted to know if she could meet him, plus she said that she hoped that we would be together," Applebloom said sadly.

Scootaloo thought for a bit after recovering from Sweetie's kick until she got an idea. "Maybe she said that because she does like you but she just wants you to be happy since she thinks you like somepony else."

"Yeah ponies usually do that when the pony they like has feelings for somepony else," Sweetie Bell said.

"Ah… ah guess" Applebloom said unconvinced.

"Well we're gonna go try and get our cutie marks while you go and tell Applejack how you feel," Scootaloo said "And don't worry we won't tell anypony."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" They both said in unison.

"Good luck Applebloom I hope you two work out," Sweetie Bell said confusing Scootaloo.

"Why do you want them to work out?"

Sweetie Bell face hooved. "I mean I hope that they end up together."

"Oooh"

Applebloom chuckled seeing her two friends acting like their usual selves and was glad that they had accepted her. _But ah still don't think that ah can tell Applejack the truth yet._

_**Maybe you can visit Pinkie Pie and get help from her on asking Applejack.**_

_Yeah, she knows everything about everypony. She'll know exactly how ah should tell Applejack._ "Ah'll see ya both later, ah'm gonna go to Sugar Cube Corner"

"Why are you going to Sugar Cube Corner? Isn't Applejack at the farm still?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"Ah know that she isn't there but ah figure since Pinkie knows everypony that she could help me"

"Oh, well good luck Applebloom. We'll keep our hooves crossed," Sweetie Bell said.

Applebloom bro hoofed her friends and headed out to Sugar Cube Corner.

**AN: Did I actually break the 2,000 word mark in a chapter?**

Snowflake: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

AN: I second that, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 


End file.
